Silencio de Muerte
by Lazzefire
Summary: ONE-SHOT El apareamiento es un ritual de demonios, pero Inuyasha es sólo un hanyou.


Traducción.

(N/A: Una palabra: Terrorífico. Este fic es de horror/angst por una razón, y trata sobre la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome desde un ángulo bastante diferente. Han sido advertidas –Se pondrá feo y ha hecho llorar a mucha gente. En fin, que lo disfruten! XD)

**Silencio de Muerte**

**One-Shot**

Llegaron con pasos torpes hasta la habitación que tenían para la noche, las manos de él pesadas y necesitadas sobre los hombros de la joven, y sus labios abrazadores y húmedos se presionaban con los de ella. No había nadie en las cercanías ni en las habitaciones vecinas. Ella se sentía a punto de flotar, de esa forma tonta e irracional en la que todas las chicas que sentían lo que ella sentía lo hacen, y lo único que la mantenía consciente era el dolor, el anhelo, la ferocidad de los fuertes besos de él. Súbitos escalofríos recorrieron su espina.

Ella no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado soñando con este momento. Las garras hicieron un rápido trabajo con su camisa, desgarrándola y reduciéndola a cintas. Ella estaba tan atrapada en la sensación de sus ásperas manos sobre su piel que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos reprenderlo por desgarrar su ropa. La falda tuvo un destino similar, solo que este fue un corte limpio, rápido, haciendo que el material verde cayera alrededor de sus pies.

Llegaron a este lugar poco antes de la puesta del sol, hacía algunas horas. No fue diferente de lo usual – el monje con el que viajaban engañó al dueño para que les diera una estancia para la noche, y ella estaba agradecida. Hoy no dormiría en el duro suelo del bosque. No era como si eso importara de todas formas, porque en tanto como él estuviera cerca, ella podía dormir. Ella sufría de insomnio si no era así, y la volvía loca saber que lo necesitaba tanto.

Sus otros amigos estaban en algún lugar, probablemente en la villa cercana observando todas las cosas que no tenían. Ellos vivían vidas terribles, estresantes. Ella ni siquiera sabía como fue que llego a esta habitación con este extraño chico al que había amado por una eternidad mas un día – quizás fue porque él sostuvo su mano más de lo usual, quizás fue porque le dijo suaves palabras, quizás fue porque el primer beso que le dio fue tan dulce y anhelado…

De alguna forma ella se las arregló para apartar la suave tela roja de su ahori lejos de sus hombros, observando la forma en que la tela se deslizaba por su espalda. Mientras él la acostaba en el futon, ella trataba de quitar su camisa color crema – que tenía manchas amarillas por todas partes, el color que la ropa recibe con los años, acompañada de viejas y obstinadas manchas de sangre que nunca desaparecieron. Ella enterró su nariz en el hueco de su cuello mientras lograba apartar la camisa, sus dedos deslizándola por sus largos y varoniles brazos.

Sus dedos viajaron ahora al nudo del hakama, mientras la brisa nocturna se mezclaba con los jadeos y bajos gemidos de ambos. De pronto se escuchó el innegable sonido de su sostén siendo abierto. Ella empujó los pantalones de él con un movimiento rápido, duro, con la mente confusa. Su madre no aprobaría esto, sus amigas no aprobarían esto, su abuelo sufriría un ataque al corazón…pero nada de eso le importa ahora…

Los labios del chico viajaron por su cara, por debajo de su mandíbula y hacia el valle entre sus senos, las manos de ella apretaban sus hombros mientras sentía sus colmillos raspar su pálida piel de alabastro. El camino de su boca dejaba pequeños senderos rojo, mordidas de amor y rastros de sus garras. La sangre daba vueltas en la boca de él, su saliva se hacía espesa mientras arremolinaba su lengua en la punta rosada de sus pechos. Aire caliente salía de sus fosas nasales mientras él tomaba desesperados respiros que chocaban sobre la piel de ella; la respiración de él era fuerte así como sus pequeños gemidos y gruñidos mientras la hacía suya, completamente, totalmente suya.

Era un error, pero aun así, cómo podría él controlar el ascendente calor en la boca de su estómago? la calidez apoderándose de su cuerpo, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas endureciéndose mientras luchaba por mantenerse sobre ella sin aplastar su frágil cuerpo? Todo eso era suficiente para volverlo a él, o a cualquiera en su posición, completamente loco.

Los gritos femeninos se hacían más intensos, más terroríficos a medida que las garras arrastraban la sangre, dejando pequeños caminos en sus muslos, en su espalda y pechos. El la necesitaba. Ahora. Esta era la única oportunidad que tendría después de todo; una vez acabada la noche, que pasaría con ellos? Posiblemente fingirían que nada pasó y continuarían su búsqueda…

Pero el amor era algo que definitivamente había provocado esto. Ambos se amaban, mucho más de lo imaginable, tanto que parecía imposible para cualquier otra persona; su amor era algo que el tiempo no podía controlar, que nadie podía destruir. Aun así ellos nunca hablaban sobre ello, y lo mantenían como un secreto, con temor a que el otro pudiera esquivarlo o se alejara, a un lugar que el otro jamás pudiera alcanzar.

Delgados brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, las manos inestables de la sacerdotisa moviéndose a través de su largo cabello, del mismo color que la pálida y plateada luna que se dejaba ver en la ventana con forma de rejilla que estaba junto a ellos. Las ramas de los arboles dejaban sombras danzantes sobre sus cuerpos, se mecían con el viento, en una danza etérea tan antigua como la de los dos jóvenes amantes. El dolor y el placer caminaban de la mano, la sangre fluía igual que el sudor que hizo a su rebelde flequillo pegarse contra su bronceada frente, al tiempo que probaba la sal de la piel de ella.

El ambiente no se prestaba para esto. El dolor, el anhelo, las lágrimas, el llanto. La madera pulida de caoba y los pergaminos colgantes que representaban el vuelo de las aves y las montañas, y una pequeña mesa de bambú en la esquina, creaban un escenario imperfecto. Las suaves sábanas bajo ellos, que alguna vez fueron blancas, ahora estaban cubiertas de sudor y sangre, manchadas de oscuro carmesí. Un pequeño bloque de madera usado para sostener la cabeza durante el sueño, había sido alejado hacía mucho tiempo, golpeándose contra el suelo y yaciendo olvidado en algún rincón.

El deseaba tenerla sintiendo el viento golpear sus cuerpos, con el murmullo de los grillos y el aullido de los lobos llenando sus oídos en conjunto con sus gritos. Aquí sólo podía escucharla a ella, a sus gemidos. El cubrió ese sonido con su propia boca, dejándola probar de su lengua, la sal de su propia piel. El quería hacerla gritar, hacerla llorar y rogar por más; ya que sólo iba a durar una noche, quería hacer que durara, hasta que ya no pudieran más.

Sus colmillos y garras crecieron, él no lo notó, pero ella sí. Los ojos que una vez fueron dorados, ahora estaban cubiertos por una espesa neblina roja, haciendo que el aliento de ella se acelerara aun más, sintiendo el miedo y el éxtasis aumentar a pasos agigantados. El se estaba transformando en una bestia mientras esto continuaba y ella quería que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo y manos no querían obedecerla. Su mitad razonable le decía que gritara para que parara de una vez y para siempre. Pero ella lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba su corazón que había llorado silenciosamente por años, y también su alma que siempre había estado atada a él. Sus manos bien podían ser ásperas, sus caricias duras y necesitadas, pero ella no quería que esto fuera suave, quería que fuera duro y abrumador, que la hiciera dejar de respirar o pensar.

Dolía, pero más allá del dolor se encontraba algo que ella jamás imagino, mientras se convertían en uno. El tiempo se había convertido en un pequeño objeto y se había detenido. Los pulmones de ella ardían y pedían aire, mientras sentía las largas y afiladas garras hundiéndose en la piel de sus muñecas, las cuales estaban sostenidas por sobre su cabeza.

El instinto los hacía fundirse a la perfección, sus cuerpos tensos, músculos que ella jamás había usado antes ahora trabajaban y funcionaban, haciéndola retorcerse bajo él, convirtiendo su aliento en cortos y apurados gemidos-

El perdió el control mientras ella gritaba.

….

El abrió sus ojos dorados. Una punzada de frío lo congeló e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal, como si todo su ser estuviera hecho añicos de alguna manera, cuando debería estar en calma. El siempre se esforzaba para estar en tranquilidad, pero no siempre funcionaba, siempre perdía el control y dejaba que la rabia lo dominara a él y a sus garras.

Girándose, sintió algo deslizarse por su espalda y el olor a sangre lo alcanzó, haciéndolo arrugar la nariz. Reprimiendo las repentinas ganas de vomitar todo lo que había en su estómago, él se alejó de ese olor fuerte y muerto, rodando por el piso, la madera helada hizo contacto con su piel desnuda. Se dio la vuelta y levantó sus garras, listo para defenderse. El olor a sangre vagaba tan densamente en el aire que le tomó un tiempo a sus ojos ambarinos registrar el choque que se filtró en él al ver una quieta figura femenina en la cama, no se movía. Su pecho no subía y sus dedos no se contraían, sólo la rodeaba la quietud de la muerte.

El miedo cerró su garganta. La forma de esas caderas femeninas le parecieron familiares, así como el largo y ondulado cabello oscuro que yacía desparramado por las sábanas. "Kagome?" Su voz era débil, tímida; quebradiza, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No podia estar muerta! El había jurado por los dioses que iba a protegerla. "Kagome? Despierta." El se apoyó sobre sus ensangrentados nudillos y se acercó, tratando de oler el aire sin vomitar, tratando de oler la vida en ella.

El olor dulce de la podredumbre hizo que la bilis ascendiera en su garganta, el aroma suave y adorable de la chica se había desvanecido con la noche. Las orejas sobre su cabeza se movieron hacia ella, con esperanzas de estar equivocado, con esperanzas de notar algo, un movimiento, una esencia, un sonido, algo! Pero nada llegó de su boca entreabierta, ni de sus ojos castaños y vacíos que miraban hacia un lugar que él nunca podría alcanzar, miraban algo que él nunca podría ver.

Una sensación caliente se hizo presente en su garganta, y el desconocido ardor en sus ojos lo hizo sentir inútil y débil, algo que odiaba. Así que llegó a los extremos y usó una palabra que jamás usaba, y esperanzadamente, ella despertaría y le sonreiría si la decía, verdad? Ella siempre sonreía cuando hacía algo bueno. "Por favor despierta." Se inclinó sobre sus nudillos y enterró su nariz en su palma, acariciando la suave piel para que ella abriera los ojos, sonriera y dejara que sus ojos castaños destellaran con felicidad. Ella siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas, encontraba alegría en los más simples placeres de la vida. La voz de él tembló mientras la sangre abrumaba sus sentidos y lentamente se alejó, aun pensando que no podía estar muerta, tenía que estar viva.

Nada sucedió, incluso después de su exhibición de cruda emoción, así que la miró y la miró, tratando de respirar normalmente mientras le cerraba los parpados, manchando su pálida piel con la sangre en la punta de sus dedos. Era extraño verla tan pacífica en su sueño perpetuo, casi como si fuera a despertar al amanecer como siempre, para pellizcar sus orejas y animarlo en medio de la batalla…

Sus músculos temblaron y él se rindió, demasiado cansado mental y físicamente para hacer otra cosa más que estremecerse y tratar de acurrucarse al lado de la chica, tratando de hacer que volviera a respirar aun cuando sabía que eso no era posible. El había hecho esto antes; pero en ese entonces él sólo era un niño, acurrucándose en el destrozado cuerpo de su madre. Otras personas, otros demonios la habían matado porque nadie había estado ahí para protegerla, y entonces él había llorado por ella, lloraba y gemía como si fuera él quien estuviera siendo destrozado, tratando de calentarla de nuevo dándole su propia calidez.

Por días permaneció así con su madre, pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente. El no sabía quién mató a Kagome, qué se había hecho para que ella ya no viviera, ni riera, ni bailara. Qué había sucedido? El gruñó, sus ojos dorados volviéndose oscuros con la ira. Su juramento de protegerla hasta el día en que él muriera había fallado. Ella estaba muerta, ni siquiera era una mujer aun, sólo era la chica de dieciséis años que fue su amiga, que lo amó, que le devolvió la humanidad cuando todo lo que él deseaba era convertirse en un monstruo sin conciencia, vivir sólo para matar, pero ahora estaba muerta, y él se dio cuenta de lo totalmente perdido que estaba sin ella.

Sus manos, aun impregnadas con sangre fresca, se arrastraron por su propio cabello, rastrillando sus garras a través de su blanca y gruesa melena. Olfateó el aire de nuevo y sus orejas se contrajeron, los sonidos de risas provenientes de la otra habitación lo hicieron querer ir a sacudir a sus compañeros, gritándoles. La piel de su espalda se frotó con la de ella. No podían ver que estaba muerta? No, aparentemente no, ya que la voz de la cazadora de monstruos estaba llena de risa en el momento en el que su amor, el monje pervertido, soltó un chiste. Un kitsune, el mismo kitsune que la chica que estaba muerta adoptó una vez, también rió, fuerte e infantil.

Ellos reían mientras él sufría, el calor se había ido del cuerpo de Kagome, ahora era fría como el hielo. Ella era usualmente tan cálida y confortante, su regazo era el lugar perfecto para descansar su cabeza en aquellos momentos en que se tambaleaba entre la vida y la muerte. Pero ahora, estaba muerta y ya no podía apartar los mechones lejos de sus ojos ni poner su mano sobre su mejilla, susurrando palabras confortantes sin ningún sentido. La había confortado él cuando ella murió? Cómo murió? Había estado simplemente durmiendo a su lado todo el maldito tiempo? Su cuerpo se deslizó del de ella mientras estrellaba sus manos contra el piso hecho de madera congelada, madera muerta.

Rabia y dolor rasgaron su interior y sus garras rompieron el piso, las afiladas astillas se clavaron en la carne de sus palmas, regando más sangre carmesí a través del suelo. Estaba sangrando. Miró sus manos, girándolas una y otra vez como si fueran objetos desconocidos, temblando violentamente. La sangre de él, la sangre de ella, los cubría, mezclándose en formas que lo aterrorizaban. Sus uñas puntiagudas estaban astilladas y rotas, su dedo meñique torcido, pero ya no sentía dolor; era como si estuviera observando el dolor de alguien más en la pequeña caja con imágenes en movimiento que había visto en la época de la chica muerta.

Volviendo a golpear sus palmas contra el suelo roto, un seco sollozo se escapo de sus agrietados y ensangrentados labios, sus ojos abiertos y sobrenaturales líneas rojas aparecieron en sus ojos dorados. Ya no podía seguir tratando de consolarse a sí mismo. Desprenderse de sus sentimientos era inútil pero lo intento, lo intento desesperadamente, pero aun así nada lo salvaría del dolor que lo atravesaba. No le importaba que se alimentaran de él como un parásito ya que había dejado de luchar, el dolor y las cicatrices eran tan vitales para él como respirar. Lágrimas calientes bajaron por sus congeladas mejillas, mientras la voluntad de vivir que siempre estuvo presente en él, se extinguía como una llama, moría. El también quería morir junto con ella.

¿Cuál era el punto de vivir ahora? Miró los parpados cerrados de la chica, la mancha de su propia sangre, de la sangre de ella, secándose y convirtiéndose en un marrón oscuro. Era un color terrible, la muerte era visible a los ojos; qué había pasado para hacerla morir así? Ella estaba desnuda, pero él no lo notó, en vez de eso miraba las marcas de garras que se extendían por su espalda, que ahora eran tiras de carne abierta. Habían marcas de manos por todo su cuerpo, deslizándose a través de su estómago y pechos.

El miró sus propias manos y retuvo un aterrorizado gemido mientras se forzaba a tocar el estomago de la chica, observando con horror que la marca combinaba con su mano, siguiendo el camino de la sangre a través de la piel, él repitió los movimientos de lo que sea que la mató. Estaba fría. El se alejó como si algo hubiera tratado de morderlo, empezado a herirse a sí mismo, las garras enterrándose en su carne; él se habría desecho de su ropa, de su piel, de todo, solo para salir del cuerpo del asesino. EL estaba empapado con su vida, su cabello manchado de su sangre seca, su estómago, sus muslos, su espalda, todo estaba marcado con la sangre de Kagome.

No podía recordar nada, pero notó señales de sus forcejeos contra él, algunos de dolor, otros de éxtasis erótico. La cama sobre la que yacía su forma muerta tenía señales de amor, una capa de sudor y sal amarga justo debajo de la sangre, de toda esa sangre. Su piel aun conservaba los patéticos rasguños de la joven, en sus muslos y hombros. Estaba seguro de tener líneas rojas desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, donde lo arañó mientras la mantenía en su abrazo amoroso y mortal.

Aullidos de ira escaparon de él, llenando la habitación. Continuaba rasgando su piel, nueva sangre brotaba y se juntaba con la de ella. El dolor en su piel no era nada comparado con el de sus entrañas, con el grito que burbujeaba en su garganta. Sus puños encontraron el suelo una vez más. Sintió que sus cabellos se erizaban, delicados vellos en punta en sus piernas y brazos, a través de su espalda y alrededor de su ombligo, levantándose con el aire frío, escalofríos se formaban sobre su ensangrentada piel, la sangre de él, la sangre de ella.

De pronto hubo una pausa en la otra habitación y algunos pasos se dejaron escuchar. Una voz alcanzo sus oídos a través de la densa neblina roja, la voz del monje, al tiempo que se abría la pantalla de papel. Había olvidado ese lenguaje; todo lo que comprendía ahora eran gemidos, gruñidos y olores.

Su cabeza se giró hacia el cuerpo de la chica, observando la blanda forma con extraños ojos, medio rojos, medio dorados. Su corazón era como un toro enfurecido en su pecho que se apretaba, y él saltó para agarrar a la chica muerta, apretando su frío cuerpo contra su propia calidez, empapado con la vida de ella. El frío absorbió su calor, sus gruñidos incrementaban y la mirada roja predominaba por fin, y él ya sabía lo que pasaría. La muerte lo esperaba.

El monje vio la sangre manchando las paredes y el suelo, impregnando lo que una vez fueron sabanas blancas y fluyendo todavía del cuerpo del chico, que lucía como si lo hubiera decorado él mismo. La cabeza de la chica rodó a un lado al no tener apoyo, sus parpados aun cerrados. Estaba muerta.

El monje apretó su bastón y gritó un nombre ajeno a él, él estaba perdido, ido para siempre. Gruñó salvajemente cuando el hombre se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, al lugar de muerte de la chica, al lugar donde él debía morir también. Otra cara se asomó, una femenina esta vez, le pareció familiar, pero no hizo nada. Los ojos de esa chica se agrandaron al ver la sangre y se giró, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras se podía escuchar como vaciaba su estómago en el pasillo.

El hombre de ojos lavando dio otro paso, los aros del báculo resonaban con lamento, mientras el otro presionaba más a la chica contra su desnudo y sangrante cuerpo. Su sangre fluía sobre el torso de ella, sobre sus brazos, sobre su pareja. Su olor le decía que le pertenecía a él. El instinto también le dijo que ella hubiera podido tener cachorros; olía a fertilidad. Pero estaba muerta, así que ambos tendrían que morir. Era el único camino.

El gruñó. Ese hombre no quería matarlo, el horror y la confusión irradiaba de él en grandes ondas, casi mezclándose con la sangre, pero él no tenía rabia, no tenía olor de culpa. El monje no mataría. Inuyasha, notando una espada enfundada contra la pared, la alcanzó, pero dudó mientras su mano comenzaba a debilitarse. Sus garras mordieron sus palmas mientras la soltaba, sin molestarse en quitar la funda de la espada y utilizarla.

Queriendo rendirse, simplemente se recostó y dejó de gruñir, envolviendo su cuerpo al de ella. Con ternura, besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus muertos y congelados labios, y sus parpados. Cansado, decaído, gastado, sintió su vida abandonarlo lentamente. Todo se estaba volviendo frío y negro, con la sangre por todos lados, exhausto. No podía pensar, no podía respirar, y su dolor se desvanecía como la luz al atardecer. El tenía que morir porque ella estaba muerta, su compañera, su carga, su amor, su vida.

Sus brillantes y plateados cabellos recibieron los rayos del sol, la última cosa que vio fueron los parpados cerrados de Kagome, el tintineo de los aros del báculo mezclándose con los gritos del monje mientras lloraba y decía un nombre que se desvanecería en los confines del tiempo.

**FIN.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Que conste que no escribí nada de esto, mi trabajo solo fue el de traducir…cuando lo leí quede tan conmovida y perturbada que pensé que este fic debía ser compartido …espero les haya gustado…


End file.
